Gemelas que Eran Diferentes
by Kyoto Katekyo
Summary: Naruto Namikaze y Kyoto KatekyoSon primos y los mejores amigos, y muy populares, siempre han tenido gustos similares, hasta que conocen a un par de hermanas gemelas, y se darán cuenta que,a pesar del parecido entre ambas, hay muchas diferencias que las hace especiales. NARUTOxHINATA KYOTOxMELODI
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Ay el amor…

El sentimiento más puro, más fuerte, más confuso…

Tanto como para llevarte de un lugar a otro, y a otro, y a otro, todo en el mismo maldito segundo.

Cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo, cada milésima de segundo… es para esa persona en especial, esa persona que no sale de tu mente… por la que retarías a tus padres, por la que darías todo…

Porque amas a esa persona, y esa persona te ama a ti…

Un amor es como un oasis, un lugar pacífico en un mundo gris y caótico…

Y es menester hablar más que nada de la perspectiva del mundo, porque al conocer a esa persona en especial, las tonalidades van cambiando de la escala de grises al multicolor, que hacen del mundo, un lugar bello, y cruel a la vez…

Ahora bien, hablemos de gemelas… dos chicas tan semejantes, que inclusive en el mismo club son tan sincronizadas, tan perfectas, tan únicas, a su manera, las gemelas son únicas, y esa unicidad es lo que les hace unas chicas especiales.

Y los hombres, tan inocentes o tan estúpidos… que nunca damos señal de inteligencia ante indirectas totalmente visibles, pero que pasan desapercibidas ante nuestras narices.

Llegamos a fijarnos a veces en una chica, siempre, es el sueño dorado, la máxima expresión de la belleza, o simplemente la necesidad hormonal de la adolescencia, pero siempre tenemos un mismo hilo del destino arrojado a la misma chica…

¿Qué tan idiotas seríamos los hombres para besarnos con la hermana gemela de nuestra novia?, ¿qué haríamos en esa situación?, ¿Qué haríamos si nos fijásemos en la misma persona siempre?, en la misma mujer, el mismo hombre, el mismo chico, llevar la misma ropa…

Qué terrible dolor de cabeza, ¿verdad?

Pues bueno… este es el caso de dos chicos, primos para ser exactos… que se enamoran de un par de gemelas… que son muy diferentes…

Y que lucharan por esos sentimientos… por esas emociones confusas… inclusive si peleasen entre sí por la misma chica, ir contra marea siempre… porque se gustan, se enamoran en el instituto… se hacen novios… Etc. Etc. Etc.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Amanece despejado, las salas lentamente se inundan de luz, y en esa casa silenciosa, la calma se convierte en algo relativo.

-Despierta flojonazo de mierda- dijo un azabache mientras tomaba un balde de agua.

-¿PERO QUE MIER…?

No alcanza a preguntar, el chico azabache ha arrojado un litro de agua en el rostro del rubio, quien tose frenéticamente, mientras su compañero se queda con calma frente a su cama.

-Hump… mamá dijo que el agua fría despertaba a los dormilones, ¿o qué dices, Naruto?- dijo el azabache.

-Bueno Kyoto- masculló el rubio- Una cosa es agua fría y otra muy distinta es el Ice Bucket Challenge, imbécil.

Y los cubos de hielo estaban ahí, en la cama del rubio, mientras el azabache solo le veía fijamente, no por odiarlo, sino porque el mismo chico era demasiado serio para mostrar alguna otra emoción.

-No llores hermano, además, no despertaste a la primera que te di oportunidad, no me culpes por tu excesiva flojera- dijo el azabache mientras se iba a su cuarto- En minutos la limusina vendrá por nosotros viejo, debemos llegar a tiempo para el primer día de cursos, ya sabes, estamos estudiando acá ahora, bueno, iré a ducharme, tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Oh mierda- dijo el rubio con pena- ¿cómo es que acabé acá?- se dijo mientras se metía a la ducha.

 **Flashback**

-Bueno Naruto, tu primo y tú irán a Konoha High School chicos- dijo una pelirroja con alegría leyendo los resultados del examen.

-Mamá, no nos dejaste elegir la preparatoria a la que asistiríamos, ¿por qué diablos haríamos lo que dices?- preguntó el rubio.

El azabache a su lado solo meneó la cabeza en signo de negación, y es que él había hecho una escena similar hacía una hora, el resultado, un ojo morado cortesía de su madre.

-¿Qué cojones dijiste idiota mal hablado?- Dijo la pelirroja alzando su brazo con un puño.

(Bueno, ya es de familia)

-M…mami…

-Es hora de tu castigo 'ttebane.

Y sí, ambos fueron a sus inscripciones con un parche en el ojo derecho, y se tomaron las fotos, aunque solicitaron reposiciones para tomarse fotos para la credencialización de forma normal, sin golpes, ni parches.

Y ambos vivían en una mansión, donde estaban ellos dos solos, aunque los miembros de servicio de los Uzumaki no planeaban dejarles totalmente abandonados y solos, así que tenían limusina, cocina, ropa, calzado…

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Maldita sea- dijo el rubio recordando aquel momento- Pero ni modo, ya no puedo hacer nada más que…

-Quejarte, lloriquear y pedirle ayuda a Dios para que te saque de esta, ¿no es así, Namikaze-chan?- preguntó su primo al otro lado de la puerta.

-Tienes razón Katekyo-chan, por cierto, según supe, dos chicas nuevas iban a ingresar al instituto- comentó el rubio.

-¿Y a mí Qué?, sabes bien que a los dos nos gustará la misma chica, y que pelearemos por ella, y etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

-Bueno, nadie sabe, probablemente sean las hormonas de la etapa adolescente, y queremos saciarlas con carne fresca- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-No es eso viejo, casualmente la misma chica se enamora de nosotros dos, nos saca los billetes y luego se va, ya sabes cómo funciona eso…

-Oh, ya veo, entonces, puedo decir que nos han estafado…

-Sí, pero ya ni llorar es bueno.

-Cierto, bueno, vámonos ya…

Salieron de la habitación del rubio para llegar al comedor donde solo tomaron una caja de jugo, pan tostado con frutilla, nutella y chocolate, y salieron de la casa ante los gritos de la ama de llaves.

-SEÑORITOS, SI SUS MADRES SE ENTERAN QUE NO DESAYUNARON BIEN, LES CAERÁ UN TREMENDO CASTIGO- Gritó la mujer.

-Tú lo has dicho, si se enteran- dijo el azabache.

-Invéntale algo, de todas formas sabes que también serías castigada, así que no nos conviene, pero disfruta este día, no sabemos lo que pasará- Gritó el rubio

Y se subieron a la Limusina, totalmente ajenos al drama de la sirvienta que vivía en la casa donde ellos residían.

-Oye viejo- dijo Naruto a bordo de la limusina- ¿Por qué dejamos de traer los autos?, es más divertido recorrer la ciudad…

-Te recuerdo hermano, que tu auto te lo recogió tu madre cuando recibiste una multa por exceso de velocidad, y yo no saco el mío desde que una de nuestras admiradoras arrojó un zapato y casi rompe el parabrisas de mi auto, y de eso ya tiene tres meses, casi a la par, ¿así o más claro?- dijo el azabache.

-Diablos, tantos problemas en los que nos metemos, los bueno es que…

-Sí… lo sé…

Ambos tomaron aire.

-Vamos a tener nuestros autos de regreso mañana.

 **Narra Hinata**

Llegó nuestro primer día de clases, con mi mejor amiga, y mi hermana gemela.

Una de las razones por las cuales estamos estudiando juntas es porque siempre nos hemos complementado para todo, desde sus amigas, mis amigas, sus gustos y los míos son muy similares.

A las dos nos gustan las cosas dulces, ambas tenemos el mismo gusto por la ropa, los zapatos, la comida, la música… y para colmo.

…Los chicos.

Claro está que nunca hemos tenido novio, pues cada escuela que pisábamos solo éramos ella y yo contra el mundo, aunque nos esforzábamos por ser las mejores, pasábamos inadvertidas. Aunque yo me sentía cómoda siendo una espectadora más, mi hermana siempre insistía en que las relaciones sociales nos harían crecer….

PERO YO NO NECESITO RELACIONES SOCIALES PARA CRECER…

Yo sí tomo leche.

-Hinata-nee- llamó una voz conocida por mí a la perfección- Levanta o se nos hará tarde.

-Melodi-nee, ya voy para allá- exclamé mientras me ponía en pie.

Al salir de la cama busqué en el amplio guardarropa mi vestuario del día, una blusa violeta, pantalón de mezclilla azul, mis zapatillas violetas y una sudadera violeta.

Decidí tomar una ducha refrescante, pensando en lo que pasaríamos ese día, desde la presentación, la introducción al instituto, y los nuevos chicos… ¿por qué diablos siempre estamos atraídas por los mismos chicos?

 **Fin**

Terminó la ducha, totalmente renovada, dispuesta a afrontar el día que le atareaba.

Procedió a vestirse, pensando en aquello que siempre le atormentaba.

Salió de su habitación mientras su hermana salía a la par de ella, con una blusa azul, pantalón de mezclilla violeta, una sudadera azul, blusa azul, y zapatillas azules, y se dirigieron al comedor.

En el amplio comedor, Hiashi y Miyaah les esperaban con calma, a su vez que una Hanabi aún en pijama, ya estaba desayunando.

-Hinata-nee, Melodi-nee, buenos días- dijo la pequeña tomando el desayuno, un cereal algo infantil para sus trece años, inclusive tenía juguete.

-Buenos días Hanabi-chan- dijeron ambas con alegría estirando una mejilla de la chica.

-Ay, duele- se quejó la niña mientras hacía un mohín de dolor.

-Es que eres tan adorable- exclamaron ambas con ternura.

Hiashi estaba frente a ellas, y sonrió, mientras Miyaah se colocaba frente a ellas con sus mochilas preparadas.

-Bien hijas- comenzó Hiashi- Deben saber que su estancia en la escuela será de vital importancia, ya que decidiré quien se hará cargo de las empresas Hyuga, y su madre verá quien se hará cargo de las Ryone, ¿está claro?

-Sí, padre, hablaste claro- contestaron ambas.

-Bien, ahora, su madre tiene algo que decirles.

-Gracias Cariño, bien, como decía su padre, este comienzo de año en esta nueva escuela es importante para ustedes, pues tendrán la oportunidad de decidir por su futuro, si se van o se quedan, ¿está claro?

-Sí madre, clarísimo como el agua- dijeron ambas mientras se disponían a desayunar.

-La limusina pasará por ustedes, espero no lleguen tarde hijas.

-Claro que no papá- dijeron ambas chicas tomando el café.

Tan sincronizadas, que lo único que les hacía diferente eran sus ojos y su cabello, de ahí en fuera, todo lo demás era tan parecido entre ellas, inclusive aunque su ropa fuese de colores invertidos, era la misma ropa.

Acabaron de desayunar, se levantaron para tomar sus mochilas y se despidieron de su familia.

-Hasta luego Hanabi-chan- dijeron mientras volvían a estirar las mejillas de su hermana- Nos vemos mamá- se acercaron a la mujer y le besaron sus mejillas- Hasta luego papá- Y besaron cada quien una mejilla de su padre.

-Hasta pronto Hinata, Melodi, lleguen con bien- dijeron los tres viendo salir a las chicas de la mansión Hyuga.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Bajaron de la limusina, con sus mochilas y sus guitarras a espaldas, a su vez que decenas de chicas se arremolinaban en el lugar donde entrarían los chicos, pues algunas querían algo con los más populares de la Escuela.

-NARUTO- SENPAI, KYOTO-SENPAI, KYAAAAA

Si había algo que adoraba Naruto y que Kyoto odiase, era precisamente eso, los gritos de las Fangirls que dejaban sordo al azabache y alegraban el día al rubio.

-Tsk, que fastidio- dijo el moreno mientras se colocaba sus audífonos.

-Espera Kyoto, deja firmo unos autógrafos, ¿no te unes?- preguntó Naruto sosteniendo su pluma.

-Nah, yo paso, nos vemos en el salón, imbécil.

-Claro, salúdame al Teme y a Zentraedi.

-Claro jefe, si quiere le dejo un café en su banca.

-Cappuccino, por fa…- dijo burlón Naruto.

-Jodete.

Y se dirigió al salón.

Ver la limusina de Naruto y Kyoto era algo normal para Konoha High School, y con el revuelo que causaba la llegada de ambos chicos, era la rutina del día, pero algo la rompió al ver llegar una segunda limusina.

Al estacionarse, dos rostros angelicales, uno lleno de seguridad y el otro totalmente tímido, se dejaron ver.

-Vamos Hinata-nee, debemos revisar el salón en el que quedamos- dijo la chica mientras se dirigía al edificio.

-C…Claro Melodi-nee, y...yo te s…

-Pero deja esa timidez de lado Hinata-nee, por el amor de dios, apenas cinco minutos y ya sientes que alguien te va a hacer algo…

-L…lo s…siento

-Bien, vámonos, tenemos que ir con el director- dijo la chica dirigiéndose a la escuela.

El revuelo que hicieron no se hizo esperar, miles de chicos les veían embobados, y mientras Melodi lanzaba señas de "Jódete" al que quisiera propasarse, Hinata era más recatada, y siempre iba detrás de su hermana.

-Hinata-nee, detente por favor, suéltame…

-N…no me d…dejes s…sola…

-Solo es otra escuela llena de estudiantes calenturientos, ya hemos pasado por eso, además, solo vamos con el director y…

Apenas iban llegando a secretaría cuando un azabache salió de la puerta, chocando con un la de cabello azul, provocando que cayera de sentón mientras su hermana se espantó.

-M…Melodi-nee.

-Descuida Hina, estoy bien- dijo la chica levantándose con velocidad- En cuanto a ti, deberías fijarte por dónde vas chico.

Fue totalmente ignorada, pues el azabache pasó de largo de su presencia, provocando que una vena saliera en la frente de la chica, Melodi salió del edificio, mientras Hinata iba a preguntar los salones.

Dio vuelta y fijó la vista en el cabello más negro que pudo divisar.

-Oye…

El chico siguió avanzando.

-Voltea…

Nada, el azabache seguía su curso…

Ella corrió y le tomó del hombro, volteándole con fuerza.

-TE ESTOY HABLANDO.

El chico volteó a ambos lados y se apuntó a sí mismo con duda pero sin cambiar su semblante.

-CLARO QUE A TI IDIOTA, ¿ACASO ERES TAMBIEN SORDO?, ES LÓGICO QUE NO LO ERES, TRATASTE DE ESCAPAR DE TU RESPONSABILIDAD.

El chico le veía con confusión, y Melodi se dio cuenta del por qué…

-QUÍTATE ESAS MIERDAS AHORA MISMO QUE TU MALDITO ESCANDALO NO TE DEJA ESCUCHAR NADA DE LO QUE TE DIGO.

El chico se quitó un audífono mientras la chica le veía a punto de explotar.

-AHORA, VENGO A QUE TE DISCULPES POR HABER CHOCADO CONMIGO HACE CINCO MINUTOS…

-Ah, ya veo…

-¿Y ESO ES TODO LO QUE VAS A DECIR?

-Sí, o dime, ¿qué haríamos para evitar que, por tu torpeza, tropezaras hace cinco minutos?

-PERO NO ES ALGO QUE DEBAS DECIRLE A UNA DAMA…

-Usted perdone "princesa", lo siento, debo irme y no hay tiempo que perder- dijo el azabache tomando su cuaderno- Por cierto, supongo que son las nuevas, son del 3-A, espero no tropieces con alguien más.

-¿3-A?- preguntó Hinata de nuevo.

-Sí- dijo el director, un adulto de piel bronceada y cabello negro- Como son nuevas no puedo permitir que vayan solas a su salón o se podrían perder- dijo el director mientras acercaba su micrófono- NARUTO UZUMAKI, VEN A MI OFICINA EN SEGUIDA.

Esperaron unos tres minutos hasta que apareció un rubio agotado y totalmente pálido.

-Hashirama-Taichou, juro que no tengo nada que ver con los agujeros para espiar que están en las regaderas para mujeres- se defendió el rubio.

-No es para eso y… ¿CUÁLES AGUJEROS PARA ESPIAR?

-Oh rayos, otra vez mi lengua suelta…

-Ya hablaremos de eso después jovencito- dijo Hashirama- Te llamé para que guíes a esta nueva compañera a su salón, supuse que vendría con su hermana pero…

-E…ella fue a a…arreglar u…un asunto- dijo Hinata con timidez.

-Ya veo, en cuanto le encuentres…

-Hashirama-Taichou- habló una mujer de cabello morado- Encontramos a dos jóvenes peleando en el pasillo de la escuela.

-Hágalos pasar en seguida, señorita Anko.

La mujer hizo pasar a los dos jóvenes que estaban peleando en el pasillo, que no eran sino Melodi Ryone y Kyoto Katekyo.

-M…Melodi-nee…- Comentó Hinata.

-Kyoto- Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-En mi defensa, debo decir que esta mujer…

-Señorita, y la boca te queda en su lugar, imbécil…

-Bien, esta "Señorita"- usó todo el sarcasmo que pudo- Empezó a buscarme por la escuela y al encontrarme me agredió, tomándome con fuerza del hombro.

-TENÍA MÁS DE CINCO MINUTOS HABLANDOTE, TUVE QUE USAR LA FUERZA, Y POR ESTAR ESCUCHANDO TU MÚSICA DE MIERDA, NO ESCUCHABAS NADA DE LO QUE TE DECÍA.

-Oh, ahora entiendo- dijo el azabache con calma.

-¿ES QUE TIENES QUE ANALIZAR TODO LO QUE PASA A TU…?

-Discúlpame, tienes razón, estaba totalmente distraído, que no pude detectar tu presencia, y chocamos, por cierto… ¿qué diablos haces aquí Naruto?

-El director me mandó a llamar y aquí me tienes, por cierto, ¿ella es la hermana de la Nueva?

-H…Hinata… M…mucho g…gusto.

-Naruto Uzumaki, mucho gusto yo soy quien va a guiarlas por el instituto ´ttebayo.

-¿Entonces son las gemelas?- preguntó Kyoto con calma.

-Sí, así es- contestó Melodi.

-¿Cómo es que son gemelas?- preguntó el rubio- Se ven tan diferentes.

-No tanto- interrumpió su primo- Míralas fijamente, y nota que sus pechos tienen el mismo tamaño, tienen el mismo tono de piel, solo sus ojos y su cabello es distinto.

-A ver…- Fijó la vista en ambas chicas mientras analizaba lo dicho- Espera… ¿no verles los pechos es algo pervertido?

-¿A…acabas de v…vernos los… los… los…?- Hinata estaba muy sonrojada, mientras que su hermana tenía una mirada de enfado.

-Lo lamento, es que, bueno, mi primo es de poco tacto- comentó Naruto mientras Kyoto le fulminaba con la mirada.

-Poco tacto, poco oído, poco cerebro- dijo Melodi- Señor director, ¿en serio nos dejará a cargo de este par de pervertidos?

-¿Cómo que poco cerebro?- preguntó Kyoto- Y para tu información, soy el mejor de la clase, tonta, y no soy ningún pervertido, en todo caso, Naruto, creo que tú pusiste unos agujeros para espiar el baño de mujeres…

-AGH Kyoto, voy a matarte…

-Venga, hazlo, a ver quién te ayuda a estudiar imbécil…

-S…si g…gustas yo p…puedo e…estudiar con…contigo- dijo Hinata.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Naruto- Oh por dios eres genial Hina-chan…

El rubio iba a abrazarla cuando Melodi se cruzó entre ambos.

-Hey, Pervertido, aléjate de mi hermana- comentó Melodi con furia.

-Déjalos, además, Naruto no tuvo nada que ver, fue el conserje Jiraiya, según lo necesitaba para sus investigaciones- comentó Kyoto mientras tomaba una hoja- Oh vaya, qué pésimo desempeño en Matemáticas, ¿así eras de la escuadra de honor?

-¿Qué pésimo desempeño ni que hostias?, Hinata y yo estudiamos juntas, no por nada somos hermanas y nunca dejaremos de estudiar juntas, ¿cierto Hinata-nee?

-Entonces los viernes después de clases- afirmó Hinata.

-¿Y luego de estudiar comeremos un helado?- preguntó Naruto

-De chocolate- comentó la azabache más entrada en confianza.

-Y Ramen para cenar…

-Rollos de Canela para el postre.

-¿Me abandonarás Hinata-nee?- Preguntó Melodi.

-Tú me dijiste una vez que necesitábamos relaciones sociales para crecer Melodi-nee

-Pero no puedes abandonar a tu hermanita.

-Bueno, ahí está mi primo- dijo Naruto- Es un puto genio en matemáticas.

-Naruto, cuida tu vocabulario frente al director.

-¿Qué?, ¿Acaso estás loco?, ni muerta iré con este hijo de puta a estudiar.

-Woow, que vocabulario, ¿con esa boquita besas a tu madre?- preguntó Kyoto.

-¿Y tú quieres que te rompa la cara, imbécil?

El director miraba con calma la escena, divertido y con un malvado plan en mente.

-Chicos, ya no peleen, y vayan a su salón, mientras tanto, yo veré que hacer con este conflicto, ¿les parece bien?

-Claro, Hashirama-Kaichou- contestaron los cuatro.

-Bien, a sus salones.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3.

Llegaron al salón 3-A donde Kakashi Hatake estaba dando la clase de bienvenida, como su nuevo orientador educativo, al ver a los cuatro a la puerta, solo alzó su reloj y lo señaló.

-Estábamos en oficina del director- comentó Naruto.

Kakashi se acercó a la puerta y abrió, mientras el resto del salón veía con silencio a los chicos entrar.

Kyoto y Naruto se fueron a sus lugares mientras Hinata y Melodi se quedaron al frente del salón.

-¿Y ustedes?

-¿No nos vamos a presentar?- preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Ah, claro, son las nuevas, bien, clase, este día no solo ustedes inician este ciclo escolar, estas chicas también empiezan una nueva aventura en este instituto, así que reciban con alegría y RESPETO, a las señoritas…

-Melodi Ryone, un placer conocerlas chicas, y al chico que se quiera pasar de listo conmigo o con mi hermana, le romperé las malditas pelotas.

-Hi…Hinata Hyuga… un placer…

-Bueno, busquen lugares libres, y podremos continuar la clase- comentó Kakashi.

Ambas vieron fijamente las filas del salón en busca de algún asiento vacío, en cuanto Hinata vio uno cerca de Naruto, no dudó y se fue al lugar, mientras Melodi seguía buscando.

-Hay uno cerca de Kyoto, jovencita- dijo Kakashi.

Melodi vio el asiento libre, a lado del chico con el que había peleado aquella mañana.

-¿Qué?, ni loca iré a sentarme a lado de ese lunático desquiciado.

-O es eso, o tomar la clase, de pie…

Ella solo bufó, y se dirigió al asiento vacío, donde Kyoto solo le ignoró.

-Ni creas por esto que te estoy siguiendo, lunático desquiciado.

Volvió a ser ignorada.

-Oye, eres más agradable cuando te comportas silencioso…

-…

-¿Sabes algo?, comienzas a agradarme y…

-Jovencito- se acercó Kakashi a Kyoto- Escuchar música en clase está prohibido, dame tus audífonos.

Kyoto se sacó el auricular del oído y la música se escuchaba por todo el salón.

-Por cierto, tu nueva compañera te estaba hablando.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿necesitas algo compañera?

-VETE A LA MIERDA.

Llegó el receso, y los grupos del curso anterior volvieron a juntarse nuevamente.

El grupo más llamativo, eran los llamados 9 Novatos, que estaba conformado por Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino y Kiba, mientras que otro relativamente más chico, estaba junto a ellos, el grupo de Xtars, formado por Kyoto, Stella, Riot, Zentraedi y Natsuki.

-Ah que precioso receso- dijo Kiba mientras se estiraba cual perro bajo el sol.

-Nah, es igual, salimos, tiramos flojera, nos volvemos a meter- comentó Zentraedi con calma, tomando el brazo de su novia.

-Por cierto- dijo Natsuki- Te vimos entrando en calor con la nueva, ¿acaso algo que confesar Kyoto?

-Nah, nada importante, más importante aún, ¿qué hicieron o, mejor dicho, qué no hicieron en vacaciones?- preguntó el azabache.

-Kyoto, ¿sigues haciendo esa clase de preguntas tontas?- dijo Sakura.

-Nah, ya sabes, es interesante saber lo que pasa en mi grupo de amigos.

-Oh, ya veo- dijo Sasuke.

Siguieron platicando todos, mientras el par de gemelas, a lo lejos, les veía indecisas.

Si se acercaban sería una clara invitación para socializar, conocerse mejor y llevarse bien…

Pero por otro lado…

-Por ese imbécil no podemos socializar a gusto maldita sea- masculló Melodi indignada.

-Que yo sepa…

-No sabes nada Hinata-nee, debemos hacer amigos con los chicos de nuestro salón, pero la presencia de ese maldito idiota…

-Joder Melodi-nee- el estar solamente con su hermana le hacía comportarse de manera normal- ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?

-Entiendo que ese chico me sacó de mis casillas, pero si te hace feliz, vayamos a socializar, andando…

-En otras circunstancias tú deberías llevar la iniciativa ante el hecho de conocer a más personas- comentó Hinata.

-En otras circunstancias cualquier otro chico me hubiera tratado como la princesa que soy, ¿entiendes?, y él me trató de su igual.

-Es que realmente somos iguales, "señorita"- dijo un azabache sentado con calma frente a ella.

Y es que en plena charla con su hermana no se dio cuenta de lo que habían caminado, y eso indicaba...

-¿Cuándo llegamos aquí?- preguntó la chica sorprendida.

-H…hace di…diez se…segundos

El estar con personas desconocidas sacaba ese lado cohibido que le caracterizaba, ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de ir a "Socializar" un poquito.

-Ah, hola Hina-chan- dijo Naruto saliendo a espaldas de su primo- Sobre estudiar juntos…

-C…claro… so…solo de…debo pedir permiso pa…para…

-A callar Hyuga- masculló Kyoto molesto- Parece como si tuvieras calambres en la lengua…

-Oh no- dijo Naruto preparado para la…

-¡¿Qué mierdas dijiste de mi hermana?!

…Tormenta.

-Q…que habla c…como si tu…tuviera ca…calambres e…en l…la le…lengua…

Si tan solo Kyoto fuese un poquito más delicado, otra historia sería, sin embargo…

-Lamento tanto lo de mi primo Hina-chan, mi primo solo es idiota…

-Gra…gracias Na…Namikaze-san…

-No las des Hina, ven, te presento a los chicos.

Y dieron la espalda a los que discutían, mientras los del grupo de Kyoto les veía con interés…

-Mi problema fue con tu hermana, no contigo- dijo el chico con calma.

-¡SI TE METES CON UNA TE METES CON LAS DOS!

-Ajá…

Comenzó a revisar en sus bolsillos del pantalón, encontrando un revoltijo de cables… Sacó la enredadera de su bolsillo y comenzó a desenredarlo.

-¿Te han dicho que eres un imbécil cuando se trata de lidiar con mujeres?- preguntó la chica enfadada.

-Sí, ya estoy acostumbrado- dijo el chico encontrando una conexión.

-¡NO SE TRATA DE QUE TE ACOSTUMBRES, SE TRATA DE CAMBIAR TUS MODALES!

-Siendo honesto, si ni mi madre pudo con mi ética… ¿qué te hace pensar que yo te haré caso a ti?- movía con maestría los cables hasta estirarlos al punto que quería…

-¡ES QUE NO PUEDES DIALOGAR SIMPLEMENTE A BASE DE IGNORAR A LA GENTE QUE TE RODEA!

-Oh… We can own the Night Don´t worry ´bout a thing…

-Joder…

La chica estaba que explotaba, el simple hecho de ser ignorada por alguien le tenía de los malditos nervios, Kyoto pareció notarlo, y sacó su celular frente a ella, navegando por su menú de aplicaciones.

-¡TE HABLÉ MALDITA SEA!

-Turn your magic on, and then she´d say…

-¡NO ME IGNORES PEQUEÑO BASTARDO!- Gritó la peliazul ante la mirada sorprendida de su hermana.

-M…Melodi-nee… ¿por qué me…mejor n…no lo de…dejas en p…paz?

-Lo siento Hinata-nee, pero ese bastardo debe pagar por su osadía, ¿cómo se atreve a creerse con el mismo poder que yo?- preguntó indignada la chica mientras Kyoto solo cabeceaba al ritmo de "Adventure of a Lifetime" de Coldplay.

-Disculpa a mi primo, Melodi-san, pero Kyoto tiene una extraña forma de ver el mundo, para él, el que calla no otorga…

-¿Entonces?

-Solo prefiere evitarse discutir con gente idiota…

-Oh… ya veo.

El resto de chicos esperó en silencio, mientras las ideas en la mente de Melodi se conjugaban en una sola y aterradora idea…

-¡VOY A MATARTE NIÑATO INSENSIBLE!

Aquellas palabras provocaron un alto en el azabache, quien se quitó los audífonos, mientras el resto de sus amigos se alejaba con lentitud y precaución…

-Creo que no escuché bien lo que dijiste- dijo en relativa calma- Así que por favor, ¿me harías el pequeñísimo detalle de repetir lo que dijiste?

-Con gusto, NIÑATO INSENSIBLE…

El chico solo se levantó de la banca donde reposaba y se fue del lugar, con relativa calma…

-¿Qué hice?, ¿Ahora él es la princesa ofendida?- preguntó Melodi.

-No- habló Naruto- Es solo que, le incomoda que le digan niño, o cualquiera de sus variantes, le pone demasiado tenso, algo pasó con él que…

-NARUTO- Llamó Kyoto desde los quince metros de distancia- VEN ACÁ IDIOTA.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme, nos vemos pronto Hina-chan…

-Claro Namikaze-san…

Y dejó a Melodi con la terrible duda, con total seguridad de que fuese lo que fuese…

-La regaste, Melodi-san- dijo una pequeña rubia mientras se acercaba a ella- Inoue Natsuki, un placer…

-Ryone Melodi, un gusto.

-Hi…

-Hyuga Hinata-san- interrumpió la chica- son hermanas gemelas, ¿cierto?

Ambas asintieron ante la pregunta.

-Pues, se ven totalmente diferentes- comentó una chica de cabello color zafiro- Blizzard Stella, un placer.

-Igualmente, Stella- comentaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, ahora, debo darles este dato, Kyoto Katekyo es muy salvaje, si saben cómo llevarlo, podrán domarle como gatito, pero de lo contrario, seguirá siendo aquel león salvaje que mete en problemas a cualquiera…

-Amor, deja de hablar mal de Kyoto, sea como sea, es nuestro amigo- comentó un castaño abrazándole por la cintura- Por cierto soy Riot.

-Claro, una vez tratándolo, es alguien de confianza- agregó Stella.

-Oh, ya veo, y un gusto, ¿me pueden decir quién es ese chico de cabello blanco que abraza a Natsuki?- dijo Melodi.

-Ah, es Zentraedi, el mejor amigo de Kyoto sin ser familia, aunque Naruto y Kyoto son primos, todos nosotros estamos juntos desde el jardín de niños…- comentó Riot

-Oh sí- agregó el albino- Una disculpa señorita, Y sí, que tiempos, el Konoha Kids…

-Aún recuerdo cuando, jugando a la casita, según nos invitaste y no se te ocurrió la genial idea de gritar "Alguien quiere una cerveza", a los cinco años- comentó Stella.

-Oh vaya, que penoso momento- habló el albino- bueno chicos, debemos ir a clases.

-Cierto, Hinata-nee, vámonos- dijo Melodi.

-Claro, espera- dijo la chica mientras corría hacia donde estaba Naruto y sus amigos.

-Oh, sí, entonces te veo a la salida Namikaze-san- dijo la chica de ojos perla.

-Claro, y basta de Namikaze-san, no soy un viejo para que me llames así…

-De acuerdo… Na…Na…

-Na-ru-to- insistió el rubio.

-Na… Na… Na… Namikaze-san

-Bueno, ya tendremos tiempo de sobra… Vámonos chicos- dijo el rubio a su pandilla.

-Claro…

Y entraron al salón.


	5. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Al final del primer día de clases, a punto de salir, el director de la escuela entró al salón 3-A donde Naruto y Kyoto asistían.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes…

Todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a corear

-Buenas tardes señor director.

-Sentados- se obedeció la indicación- Bien, como saben, hoy se acaban de integrar dos chicas nuevas- todos asintieron- A pesar de todo, creo firmemente en que los cambios son para bien, y que a veces romper la rutina es algo sano.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a rumorar sobre lo que estaba pasando, que después de dos años siendo director y conociendo a los chicos, apenas empezara a separarlos era algo...

-Sí, lo sé, es raro- comentó el azabache mientras seguía al frente del salón- Pero los cambios son necesarios, y no podemos vivir sin ellos, por eso pido a los siguientes alumnos, se pongan de pie y sin rechistar, diríjanse a dirección…

Sacó cuatro expedientes académicos, los cuales estaban bastante limpios, y leyó los nombres.

-Hyuga Hinata y Ryone Melodi.

Las mencionadas se pusieron de pie, temerosas ante lo que pudiese ocurrir.

-Katekyo Kyoto y Namikaze Naruto.

El par se levantó con interés ante lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-Ustedes cuatro son los elegidos para lo que voy a hacer, acompáñenme- dijo el director y los sacó del salón.

-Sea lo que sea, todo es culpa tuya, nueva- dijo Kyoto caminando por los pasillos, detrás del Director Hashirama

-Pues para tu información imbécil, tú fuiste quien chocó conmigo, así que técnicamente es culpa tuya- dijo Melodi enfadada con la actitud del chico.

-Nah, es tuya, porque tú eres nueva, y se supone que las alumnas nuevas deben ser algo precavidas para evitar chocar con alguien- dijo el azabache sin cambiar de semblante.

-Eres un idiota- le contestó la chica enfurecida.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿quién es más idiota, el idiota, o la idiota que chocó con el idiota?

…

Mientras tanto, Hinata trataba de no ser tan formal con su nuevo amigo.

-Na… Na…

-Naruto- dijo el rubio tratando de ayudarla.

-Na… NAMIKAZE-SAN- soltó la chica, repentinamente.

-No…no…no… basta de formalidades, soy Naruto… NA-RU-TO

-Na… Na… N…No puedo- dijo la chica.

-Que si puedes, vamos…

-Na…Na…Naruto-kun…

Ambos quedaron petrificados ante lo dicho, había cumplido con su objetivo, eso era claro, pero…

-Me siento como un niño- dijo el rubio con un aura depresiva rodeándole.

-L…lo sí…siento…- dijo la chica algo temerosa.

-Descuida Hina, de igual forma… me agrada- dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Entraron a la oficina del director, que tenía cara de pocos amigos…

-Bueno chicos… ustedes son los elegidos para un pequeño experimento- dijo Hashirama con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah sí?, Pues vayamos al grano, que en minutos tengo práctica de Fut- dijo Naruto mientras veía por la ventana a los chicos esperarle.

-Paciencia… paciencia- dijo el director sobando sus sienes- bueno, hace poco más de medio día, ustedes hicieron una escena en esta instancia, y dado su buena impresión que tuvieron entre ustedes, decidí hacer unos cambios en la asignación de Tutores, Naruto…

-S…sí- contestó el rubio.

-Según el historial académico, en tus inicios Sasuke fue tu tutor, sin embargo, su hermano Itachi hizo cambios en la asignatura de Matemáticas, quedando que Sasuke fue tutor de Sakura, mientras tú eras asignado a tu primo… como siempre, como todo- declaró un fastidiado director.

-Comprendo.

-Pero los cambios son necesarios, y para bien- aseguró el azabache- Debido a que en tus anteriores historiales académicos siempre estabas con Kyoto-kun, debo quitarte ese pequeño privilegio, para que pases a ser tutorado de la Señorita Hyuga, ¿están de acuerdo?

-S…sí- dijeron ambos a la vez.

-¿Pero por qué me quita a Hinata-nee?- preguntó Melodi indignada.

-Porque de acuerdo al historial académico de usted, desde preescolar está al lado de la señorita Hyuga, y francamente, a usted le urgía más el cambio que a ella- dijo el director.

-¿Lo ves?- preguntó Kyoto- Te dije que de una u otra forma, era culpa tuya.

-También es tuya, joven Katekyo, debido a tu poco interés por socializar, debo decir que eres el menos indicado para rechistar, mientras el grupo "Los 9 de Konoha" acaban de agregar un nuevo miembro a su grupo, para ser "los 10 de Konoha", su pequeño grupo, "XTARS", aunque prestigioso, tiene pocos activos- dijo Hashirama.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Xtars con lo que nos está diciendo?

-Que simplemente eres algo selectivo si no que hasta muy cruel a la hora de aceptar a nuevos miembros, es por eso que quiero que empiece a socializar, así que su grado pasa de ser Tutor de Namikaze-kun, serás tutorado de Ryone-san- se limitó a decir el Senju.

-Oh mierda- masculló Kyoto.

-Ja, toma esa, pedazo de idiota- celebró la chica a su lado.

-LOS DOS MODERAN SU COMPORTAMIENTO Y SU VOCABULARIO- gritó Hashirama.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron los chicos asustados.

-Bien, dado que no hay inconformidades, nos vemos después.

Hinata y Naruto salieron de la escuela directamente a los estacionamientos, donde los choferes de cada quien les esperaban.

-Bueno, debo irme Hina-chan, mañana pasaré por ti, ¿te parece?- preguntó el rubio.

-Claro Na…Na…

-Naru…

-Naruto-kun- soltó la chica con un sonrojo.

-Bien, entonces, mañana paso por ti.

-Pero tú, tienes limusina y yo…

-Nah, esta es una de las pocas veces que venimos en Limusina, realmente tenemos nuestros autos, y nos fascinan mucho- añadió el rubio.

-A mí también me gustan mucho, Naruto-kun- comentó la chica.

-Oh genial, a mí también- finalizó el rubio dejando en su puerta a la azabache.

-Gracias por acompañarme Naruto-kun.

-De nada Hina, supongo que esperarás a tu hermana…

-Sí, y ha estado así desde la mañana.

-Cretino- dijo una peliazul mientras volteaba a las ventanas de la dirección, sin hacer contacto visual con su acompañante.

-Bruja- comentó el azabache, mirando al otro lado.

-Imbécil

-Tarada

-Infeliz…

-Histérica.

-Pervertido.

-Loca…

Eso le hizo voltear a la chica, con cara de pocos amigos, mientras el azabache le miraba con desdén.

-Deja de seguirme- comentó Melodi.

-Vamos para el mismo destino, estúpida, es más, mi primo me está esperando, debo correr- contestó el chico.

-Por lo menos pongámonos de acuerdo para mañana…

-Mejor otro día, tengo mejores cosas que hacer- añadió Kyoto.

-¿Cómo qué?

-No te incumbe.

-Sí me incumbe, soy tu Tutora…

-Mientras estemos en clases, pero después, solo eres una desconocida para mí…

 _"_ _Never mind I Was a wise man, I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing, Tired living like a blind man, I´m sick inside without a sense of feeling…"_

Kyoto tomó su celular y contestó la llamada…

-Oh, bueno… ah, sí, claro, no lo olvidé, ¿me crees tan idiota?- preguntó sorprendido el azabache.

-Sí- dijo Melodi.

-… Ah no es nadie, solo un pobre diablo, entonces, te veo frente al Ichiraku Ramen, claro, después comeremos Dangos… vale, cuídate mucho…- Vaciló un poco- Te quiero…

El chico colgó el teléfono mientras una sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó la chica llegando al estacionamiento.

-Quete…

-¿Quete?

-¿Qué-te interesa?, deja de acosarme mocosa, debo irme, mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo.

-Eres un…

-Te quiero…

-¿Qué?- preguntó sonrojada la chica.

-Ja, caíste, tonta- gritó el chico mientras subía a su limusina.

Melodi subió a la suya, con cara de enfado total.

-Oye, oye, Naruto quedó de verme hoy en el Ichiraku- dijo Hinata con alegría.

-Oh, sí, espero padre nos deje salir- contestó la chica con desinterés.

-Y también irá Kyoto-san- dijo Hinata llamando la atención de Melodi.

-Sí, quedó de verse con alguien, espero te deje salir padre a ti, porque no pienso hacer compañía a ese idiota, y definitivamente, no tengo vocación de violinista.

-Ya veo, ¿quedaste de verte con Kyoto-san?- preguntó Hinata.

-El muy imbécil se comportó muy cortante conmigo- masculló la peliazul con rabia.

-Woow, a alguien hicieron enojar en su primer día- dijo Hinata divertida.

-Pues, ni modo, a ver qué pasa con él, será divertido ser su tutora- pensó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas- definitivamente, tuviste mucha suerte Hinata-nee.


	6. Capítulo 5

De vuelta a casa, Naruto se alistaba con velocidad, mientras su primo entraba con desgano a su casa.

-¿No te arreglarás?- preguntó el rubio.

-Nah, solo iré y la botaré, no creo que pase nada extraordinario- comentó el azabache tomando una manzana.

-Debes tomar en serio a las chicas, de lo contrario, pensarán que solo juegas con sus sentimientos- apuró el rubio mientras se metía a la ducha.

-Sabes bien que es lo que pasa cuando las tomo en serio, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?- preguntó el azabache mientras daba una mordida.

-Ya deberías tratar de olvidar eso hermano, y ser más honesto, Kyoto, esa chica en verdad te quiere- comentó Naruto mientras giraba la perilla- AHHH Quema…

-Primero abre la fría y después la caliente, imbécil- masculló Kyoto sentándose en el sofá- Y soy totalmente honesto, la botaré y así no sufrirá, ¿estás consciente de que Matsuri está totalmente enamorada?

-Por eso te lo digo, ¿te has puesto a pensar que ella sí te quiere bien?, ella no te utilizará como lo hizo S… AHHHHHHH MIERDAAAAAAAA

-Perdón, creí que ya estarías limpio- comentó Kyoto mientras tenía la mano en la perilla del WC.

-SE SUPONE QUE LO TIENES QUE PREGUNTAR, IMBÉCIL…

-Deja de lloriquear, en la mañana que muy frío y ahora muy caliente, no creo que a ella le gusten los tibios.

Y salió del cuarto de baño, mientras Naruto seguía tomando la ducha, ahora menos calmado.

 _"_ _From underneath the trees, we watch the sky, Confusing stars for satalights, I never dreamed that you´d be mine, but here we are, where here tonight._

Naruto tarareaba la canción, totalmente inspirado, a la vez que reflexionaba, sobre el pasado de su primo supo que había una chica en especial, aquella en la que él no fue capaz de poner la mirada, porque a leguas se notaba el gran amor que hubo entre ellos.

Todo acabó cuando, en una fiesta de la secundaria, ella llegó acompañada de otro chico.

 _"_ _If everyone cared, and nobody cry, if everyone loved and nobody lied, if Everyone Shared and swallowed their pride"_

-Kyoto- dijo el rubio mientras terminaba de secarse para salir a ver a Hinata.

 _"_ _You call to me, and I fall at your feet,_

 _How could anyone ask for more?_

 _And our time apart, likes knives in my heart_

 _How could anyone ask for more?"_

Cantaba Hinata frente al espejo, mientras su hermana le veía con extrañeza.

-Estás loca Hinata-nee- dijo la peliazul mientras le veía peinarse.

-¿Crees que no debería verme con él?- preguntó molesta la morena.

-No, digo que ese vestido no te hace lucir bien como para una cita- dijo ella con una risa.

-¿A…acaso me…me veo m…mal?

-Sí, no debes llevar sudadera, vaya, te afectaron los nervios- dijo su hermana.

-C…cierto- comentó ella viendo su amplio guardarropa.

En el fondo, Nickelback sonaba con una canción romántica, mientras ellas seguían apuradas.

-Deberías ir conmigo Melodi-nee, tal vez nos conocemos, pero no mucho, y no confío demasiado en él.

-Eres honesta, tanto que hieres, pero…

-Ira Kyoto también- interrumpió Hinata.

-De hecho, no puedo dejar a mi hermanita sola- se sinceró Melodi- así que ya le pedí el permiso a mamá- comentó la peliazul que ya estaba lista.

-¿Y por qué no me avisaste?- bufó Hinata.

-Porque era una sorpresa- guiñó un ojo mientras salía- Te espero afuera.

-Hai.

Y siguió arreglándose mientras cantaba aquella canción que su hermana solía escuchar, recordando el pasado de ambas.

 ** _"_** ** _-Lo siento Hinata, pero me gustas…_**

 ** _-Lo siento, pero tú le gustas a mi hermana, no creo que sea correcto lo que haces, y tú no me gustas…_**

 ** _-Ah, no creo que debas decirme eso…_**

 ** _Y trató de besarla, mientras su hermana entraba con unas bebidas, las cuales dejó caer para "llamar la atención"_**

-Sé que pasará algún día Melodi-nee, lo olvidarás, lo olvidaremos.

Salieron de su casa, mientras tomaban un taxi a la plaza Ichiraku, llamada así por el puesto de Ramen que era el más famoso del lugar.

Recorrieron media ciudad para llegar al puesto, donde tomaron bancos frente al famoso restaurant.

Una chica castaña llegó con alegría, mientras cargaba una caja de chocolates con forma de corazones, Naruto pensó que aquel detalle sería suficiente para hacer razonar a su primo y que pensara mejor las…

-Ky…Kyoto-kun…

-¿Qué Quieres?- preguntó tajante.

…cosas.

-Me citaste aquí amor, y… yo… te hice una caja de chocolates, bu…bueno, una caja… llena de… chocolates.

Kyoto solo vio con desgano a la chica, que se esforzaba por seguir siendo a más no poder de amable.

-Matsuri, en realidad, quería hablar contigo, de nosotros…

A la misma vez, Hinata y Melodi llegaban en un taxi a la plaza Ichiraku, y vieron el entorno, encontrando al rubio que solo se tomaba la cara con la palma completa.

-Na…Namikaze… digo, Naruto-kun

-Hina, pudiste venir y… traes a tu hermana- dijo el rubio con temor.

-No iba a dejar que te aprovecharas de ella, soy una hermana preocupada por mis menores.

-A…apenas soy u…un minuto m…más chi…chica.

-Con eso me basta y sobra, además, podrás tener 17 años pero aún actúas como una niña.

-No es cierto- dijo Hinata inflando sus mejillas.

-¿Ah no?... MIRA QUE LINDO PIKACHU…

-¿DÓNDE?- preguntó la chica viendo hacia atrás.

-Gané, ah, hola Namikaze, ¿iba a venir tu primo?

-Está por allá, arreglando un asunto importante- gruñó el rubio viendo a su primo.

Y Matsuri comenzaba a derramar lágrimas, mientras el azabache le miraba con calma.

-Vamos, no llores, mira, terminar lo nuestro es lo mejor, no eres tú, eres muy bondadosa, muy amable y tremendamente adorable, por eso creo que debes alejarte, para que encuentres a alguien que pueda valorarlo- comentó el azabache haciendo lo posible por mirarle a los ojos.

-P…pero lo… lo nuestro…

-Lo nuestro nunca iba a funcionar pequeña, lo siento si mis palabras te rompen el corazón, pero es lo único bueno que puedo hacer por ti- comentó Kyoto mientras le evitaba la mirada.

-S…sabes que te a…amo, y q…que si no he sido lo mejor para ti… p…puedo c…

-Que no es sobre ti, entiende, son mis sentimientos, tú me amas, pero yo no te amo a ti, es eso, así, a secas- dijo el azabache con la mirada fija en las recién llegadas- Lo siento Matsuri, pero es algo que ya decidí.

Y se fue a comer, mientras Matsuri seguía llorando con su caja de chocolates.

Hinata y Naruto seguían comiendo mientras Kyoto veía hacia afuera, donde la chica seguía llorando, salió y fue hacia ella.

-Escucha Matsu, te aprecio mucho, pero solo como una amiga, no me gusta verte así, así que vamos, comamos algo porque no has comido, ¿te parece bien?

-S…sí- susurró la chica.

-Vamos- y le tomó del brazo al puesto de ramen- Mira, lamento lo que te dije, soy una mierda de persona, no sé qué diablos viste en mí, que lo aprecio, pero quiero protegerte, de mí, porque no quiero lastimarte- comentó mientras ordenaba dos tazones de ramen.

-P…pero yo quiero estar contigo- sollozó la chica.

-Hagamos algo, seamos amigos, vale, y si tus sentimientos siguen siendo lo mismo, tal vez tengamos otra oportunidad, pero para eso, quiero que congenies con los chicos de tu salón, tal vez haya alguien que te aprecie como yo no lo hice- comentó el azabache pidiendo dos platos de ramen.

-¿En…en serio?- preguntó la chica sorprendida.

-Claro- sonrió el azabache- Tal vez, en tu salón, haya alguien que sepa apreciar estos detalles que haces, supongo que los chocolates que traías eran envinados.

-S…son especiales, para ti- dijo la chica comiendo su ramen.

-Pues, habrá alguien que aprecie esos detalles, alguien que no juegue con tu frágil corazón, alguien que realmente te ame de verdad.

-¿Cómo quien?- preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Eso te corresponde a ti descubrirlo, ¿vale?

Naruto le veía con calma, mientras comía su ramen, mientras Hinata y Melodi le veían con temor, de la nada ese chico se calmó y dijo palabras que harían feliz a cualquier mujer, pero con una serenidad que hasta parecían mentiras.

-Imbécil- masculló ella con dolor.

-¿Decías algo, Ryone?- preguntó Kyoto detrás de ella.

-"¿Cu…cuando llegó aquí?"- pensó la chica mientras se cambiaba de lugar.

-Tiene 3 segundos, Matsuri ya se fue, no quería hacerla llorar pero…

-No querías, pero lo hiciste, cualquier chica que se sienta ofendida lloraría por ser abandonada, ella te quería imbécil.

-Lo sé, por eso quería que se alejara, no era la persona adecuada para ella, no me la merecía.

-Eres una mierda de persona, ¿lo sabes no?- preguntó Melodi viendo a la nada.

-Lo sé, por eso decidí que se alejara.

-No se trata de que lo sepas, se trata de cambiar, ¿entiendes lo que te digo?

-No sé si lo sepas, pero en verdad me dolió dejar a esa pequeña, en realidad me agrada, pero nada más.

-Oh, ¿y hay alguien que te guste realmente?

-La última vez que fui en serio con una chica, terminó mandándome al carajo.

-B…basta Naruto-kun- decía la chica con una risa suave.

-Es que eres tan adorable Hina- dijo el rubio- En realidad eres tierna, me pregunto cómo eras de niña.

-Oh, espera- sacó su celular- Era algo así…

Y mostró una foto de ella y Melodi en una reunión familia, teniendo 5 años.

Ambas tenían el mismo corte, el mismo fleco, las mismas chapitas, eran idénticas.

-Somos gemelas idénticas- dijo Hinata- Pero siempre decían que Melodi-nee era linda.

-No lo creo- masculló el rubio viendo hacia afuera- Realmente no creo que haya alguien más linda que tú.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Hinata.

-Claro, son gemelas, ambas tienen los mismos detalles, solo que de una forma distinta, no hay nadie más lindo, porque todos tienen algo de belleza, en cualquier ámbito, solo es esmerarse por ser la más linda, el mejor, y serás muy atractivo- El rubio guiñó un ojo mientras pedía la cuenta.

-Joven, son 10000 yenes- dijo el viejo a Naruto.

-Oh, gracias viejo Teuchi- dijo el rubio mirando a su cartera.

Y salió volando una pequeña polilla.

-Eh…Kyoto- dijo Naruto.

-Sí… ya sé…-Masculló el azabache sacando su cartera- Yo pago… en casa me repones el resto.

Pagaron la cuenta del ramen y se fueron a dejar a las chicas.


End file.
